1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector for a flexible printed circuit (FPC hereinafter for simplification) board, and more particularly to an FPC connector capable of receiving two FPC boards therein.
2. The Related Art
A traditional FPC connector includes an insulating housing defining a mouth, a plurality of terminals disposed in the insulating housing, and an actuator rotatably mounted to the mouth of the insulating housing so as to be opened or closed freely. After an FPC board is inserted into the mouth of the FPC connector, the actuator is rotated from an open position to a closed position so as to ensure an electrical connection between the FPC board and the terminals of the FPC connector. However, the traditional FPC connector can only receive one FPC board therein. With the development of electrical field, electrical products are gradually microminiaturized, thus an FPC connector capable of receiving two or more FPC boards therein is required.